


Mad Love

by STUMPEDD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #letalexhavefriendsthomas2k16, Death, John is just too pure, Multi, like people are going to be dying not "he's dead" no like full chapters worth, mentions of blood like everywhere, serial killer au, stipper au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton was a stripper for the hell of it. He liked the attention. He normally didn’t do private shows, preferring multiple people watching him. Not just one. But when Thomas offered, you bet he did it. He’d do anything for Thomas. Perhaps that’s how he got roped into this whole ‘I'm dating a serial killer’ business. Oh well, life sometimes does that.</p>
<p>But when Thomas makes them lay low, his limits get a bit tested as he starts getting a little too ‘out there’ and putting their cover at risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly based on the song Mad World by Neon Trees

“Come on, just a ten minute show babe?” Alex had no clue who this guy was but God was he persistent. He’d followed Alexander around for a good twenty minutes, begging for a private show. He offered various amounts of money. None of which interested Alex.

“Sorry hon. No means no. Perhaps Vanilla will do one for half his normal price.” He huffed as he closed the backstage door, finally freed from him. He walked to the make-up table and decided to fix up his nails. The cherry red was chipping away and he hated bare nails. 

For someone who was top of all their classes all their life, you’d think it was strange his full-time job was at the strip club. He didn't need money, he had plenty. He didn't need to sell his body, hell he actually loved his body. He did this for the thrill of it all. Everyone always watching and praising him, mooning over him no matter where he goes. It was amazing. He got to show off his body to dumb losers with no life. Plus, he got some more money from it that's always nice.

His ‘name’ was Hurricane. Ironically and it was just a joke at the start. But now he’s their top boy. Everyone knows him. Someone knew enters? They learn that he’s the best. But no private shows. Never any private shows.

“Hey Hurricane. Got a guy who payed me a shit ton just to ask if you’ll see him about a private show.” His manager. Fuck. The door opened and Alexander was ready to shoot a steady no, until he saw the man. He was tall and handsome and beautiful and fuck, Alexander couldn't deny this amazing human a private show. He hated doing them because he loved all the attention in the whole club. Not just one person. But right now, all he wanted was this single man’s attention.

Alex stood and strolled over. “How much?” He should at least know how much money this guy was shelling out just to ask Alex. Meant Alex would probably get more.

“Two thousand,” replied his manager. Fucking hell that was a lot of money. “Well I’ll leave you to make your decision.” With that his manager left the two alone. 

“What’s your name?” Alex wanted to be able to process his emotions, so he stalled. He was good at stalling. He was worth any wait he could give people.

“Thomas Jefferson. So now you gonna give me that show or not?” He leaned against the door frame and smirked. Something flashed in his eyes and it took Alexander’s breath away. God dammit this guy was hot.

Alex finally made a decision and looked around to make sure no one could hear him. “Alright I’ll do a show, but as soon as I’m done you take me to your place and fuck me until I forget the color of the sky.” He licked his upper lip slowly, scanning his eyes up and down Thomas’ body. Fuck was he unfairly hot.

Thomas hummed and offered out his hand. “What if we just skip the show and go to the after party?” He raised an eyebrow suggestively and Alex felt his stomach do flips. Perfect. He took Thomas’ hand, nodding. Quickly they snuck around back and headed off for Thomas’ apartment, talking the whole way. Alex realized pretty quickly into the walk this wouldn't be a one time thing. No this man, this man was the one person who was allowed to give Alex private attention.


	2. A Fine Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing you could do  
> could ever stop my baby  
> Nothing you could say  
> could tear us two apart  
> We've got all the spark  
> to set this place on fire  
> We got making love  
> right down to a fine art

A whole year in this mess and Alex couldn't lie, it was fun. Moving place to place, Cleaning up after Thomas, laughing at the news. Alex wasn't entirely sure when Thomas told him about his career but it didn't matter. He didn't much mind. Alex himself never got his hands dirty. He helped clean up very little. They never really talked about any of the victims, just a name and photo to make sure Alex didn't know the person.

Some nights they’d fuck. Some nights they’d watch a movie. Some nights they’d sleep. Tonight they just laid together. Thomas was propped against the back of the pillows, head on the bed’s headboard. Alex’s head was laying on his chest, gripping him tightly and curling into him. Thomas was petting Alex’s hair lightly. The two were quiet. It was nice. But then Thomas stopped petting Alexander’s hair and just set his hand on Alex’s side with a sigh. “Babe I hate to say it, but we gotta lay low.” Alex shifted his head to look at his boyfriend in confusion. “The cops are sniffing around this block. We gotta move, get jobs, and lay low. Just a few months. Then we can get right back to the thill.”

Alex huffed but nodded. He pulled his hand off Thomas’ chest and onto his hip where the other’s own hand ones. Alex intertwined their fingers. “Hey do you ever you know...wonder about the people you kill? Their friends? Families?” At first these questions would have been off limits, but they were close enough now it was fine. No answer was too sadistic or psychopathic.

Thomas squeezed Alexander’s hand. “It doesn't matter. There are two people in this world allowed to live. You and me. You wanna know why?” Alex nodded slowly. “Because the only people who deserve to live are people who have you. Without you in someone's life, it’s just not a life worth living.”

Alex hummed. Thomas always knew what to say. “So where will we be moving?”

“Washington D.C.”

Alexander shot up. “D.C.? You mean District of Columbia. Right by Virginia. Where the president lives? You’re joking.”

Thomas smirked. “Nah! It’s the perfect cover! And we’ll only be there while the cops forget me. Then we can jump to Cali and pull some Zodiac Killer copycat murders.”

Alex rolled his eyes and smiled. Thomas had a point. It was a good cover. He laid back down, but his head was now on Thomas’ shoulder. He yawned and decided for once in his life he should sleep. “Love you Tommy,” he whispered as his eyes drooped shut.

Thomas kissed the top of his head and pulled him in tightly. “Love you too my little hurricane.” With that the couple fell asleep, a smile on both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short but the others will be MUCH longer I promise!


	3. Shake Us Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing you could do  
> could ever stop this feeling  
> Nothing in the world  
> could ever shake us up  
> We've got all the stuff to  
> break all of the rules, yeah  
> We've got all the stuff  
> to mess all of you up

Moving their four boxes worth of stuff was extremely easy. Dumping everything that would get them caught wasn't as easy. Now there were no fingerprints of course, but scattering that many objects was very exhausting. Not to mention they had to go out late at night when danger was roaming everywhere. But once that was done and they had officially moved into their new apartment, they could be safe.

They put the lease out for six months. They wouldn't need any longer. Getting jobs was extremely easy. They were both outstanding in school, so they snagged a job at a tech department around town. Pretty simple.

Alex prayed his first day would be easy. He’d go in, get work done, and leave. He sighed as he got on the elevator. “I don’t wanna work on a different floor,” Alex whined as Thomas pressed the ‘7’ and the ‘10’ buttons. 

Thomas laughed. “I know babe. But we gotta do this. And remember, six months. That’s all.”

“Six months, six months, six months.” Perhaps if he just let this be his inner monologue all the time, he’d be okay. The elevator was on the fifth floor and Alex threw himself into Thomas’ arms and tugged him into a quick kiss. He pulled back just as the doors opened onto his floor. “Six months,” he whispered as he stepped off. He saw Thomas still stupidly grinning as the doors shut. Alex liked that he had that effect. The stupid grin was a good look for Thomas.

Quickly, Alex smoothed down his hair and looked around. He’d been shown around the other day but now that he was actually going to be doing work, he had no where to start. He spotted a secretary at a desk and decided to ask her for help. He strolled over casually. “Hi there, it’s my first day here and-” He looked at her nails and instantly recognized the color. “Miss. Angelica Schuyler. We meet again.”

The secretary, who just a moment ago was too busy on her phone to acknowledge Alexander, glanced up and grinned widely. “Alexander Hamilton. As I live and breath how the hell are you here.” She stood, walked around the desk and yanked him into a tight hug. She pulled back and lifted his hand, running her thumb along the dark blue coloration of his nails. “You never cease to disappoint me in having better nail colors.”

Alex snorted. “Hey at least I change my colors. You’ve had that god awful red since we met.” He remembered what he wanted to ask and pulled away his hands. “It’s my first day, where in the hell do I go?”

Angelica nodded. “Right. Here follow me. Your desk is right by John’s and I have a feeling you two will get along.” She led Alex to a small desk, and Alex saw two other men sitting at spots of their own. “John, Laf, this is Alex. He’ll be working with you. Be nice to him or I’ll rip your heads off.” She turned back to Alex. “We are going to have lunch together sometime. A year is a long time and things change.”

Alex laughed and nodded. “Sure thing Cherry Bomb.” He sat in the chair that was tucked into the desk.

Angelica laughed. “Yeah yeah Hurricane. See you around.”

Alex shifted and set his things down, jumping as one of the men beside him spoke. “How do you know Angie’s old stripper name?”

Alex turned and blushed. “We may or may not have worked together.” 

“Comme si,” muttered the other man. ‘As if’ in French. Alex smirked.

“Did too Monsieur. Il me fallait de l'argent, qui a été mon meilleur pari.” It wasn't a total lie. It was his best bet for money at the time. Not that he necessarily needed it, but it still got him something.

The man huffed. “Let me guess, took French all your life because it’s beautiful?” He was clearly from France, his accent heavy and obvious.

Alex shook his head. “I'm from Nevis, they teach French as a must have. By the time I moved to America I was already very experienced so I decided to continue with it. Now I'm fluent.”

The other man who was beside Alex grinned. “Nevis, that's in the caribbean. You know any Spanish?”

“Sí ,es mi primer idioma, sabe mejor que la palma de mi mano.” He said quickly.

“Well then Alex, I’m John, that’s Lafayette. He's got about a million names before that but we don't like them.” John said with a grin.

Lafayette nodded. “Oui, the entire office hates when I write my entire signature.”

Alex giggled. He looked at the empty desk across from him and huffed. “Anyone sit there?” He asked, not really directing it to anyone.

“Nope. Been empty for months.” John replied quickly, confusion in his voice.

“Is it at all possible for someone on another floor to transfer?”

“I mean possibly. Why?”

Alex smiled warmly. “No reason. Just…thinking about someone i’d love working right by.”

Lafayette grinned. “Oh, do you have a crush?” He elongated the end of the word crush, obviously trying to get a name.

“Not really considered a crush. We’ve been dating for a year.” Alex loved using the word ‘dating’. It reminded him of the first time Thomas used the word in a bar late one night about three months into their relationship.

John clapped. “Nice! There are people in this office who think that dating other people that work here is pathetic and cheating in the game. Well now I have you on my side!” Alex looked at him in confusion. John rubbed the back of his neck. “I may or may not be dating our boss.”

Alex laughed warmly. “Nice. How long you two been together?”

“Ah like six months? Nothing really serious.”

“Nothing serious? Six months is a long time.”

“Okay then how long have you been dating your boyfriend.”

“A year.” Alex smirked.

Lafayette interjected before John could respond. “A year? You two thinking about marriage?”

Alex blushed at the thought. “Well I mean...I have been. I don’t know about Thomas though I mean we’re in a tough spot and we’ve got a really busy life with-” fuck he was going into too much detail. “It doesn’t matter.” He turned to his computer and started working on the assignment he had been emailed that morning.

So what if he had been thinking about marriage? A whole year and he should. But what about Thomas? That’s what scared Alex. If they did get married they’d be on marriage records and it would be so obvious Alex knew of Thomas’ work. Thomas promised to keep Alex away from getting too involved. Alex tried clearing his thoughts and just getting to work. That didn’t last long.

“Hey Alex, we’re going to lunch mister.” He turned and saw Angelica grinning widely. “Come on, I want to learn everything about your life in the past year.”

He forced a smile and stood. He needed a rest, but perhaps catching up with Angelica would be okay. He wouldn’t talk about Thomas at all unless asked. And even then he’d quickly change the subject. As they exited the building, Alex knew this was when his life was going to get a whole lot harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuhHGHGH okay so all the beautiful peeps of this account (Sierra, Jenni, and Rei) are going on a really cool trip for a WHOLE month to Virginia and D.C. and so like packing has been a bitch so APOLOGIES FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATES!!
> 
> We will update more regularly once we actually get to Virginia lmao. (We're gonna pick grass from Monticello and frame it. We love our TJeffs)


	4. Really Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got a mad, mad love  
> We got a mad, mad love  
> We got a really, really, really,  
> really, really, really, really,  
> mad love

He and Angelica talked the whole way to the restaurant. They talked all through lunch. When he told Angelica about Thomas they got kicked out for being disruptive. Now they were walking back to work to finish off the day. He heard a buzz from his phone.

_Took the day off early. drove to virginia. Took care of someone. See you at home later babe._

Alex groaned. Of course he couldn’t keep himself under control. “What’s up ‘Lex?” Angelica asked.

Alex shook his head and stuffed his phone in pocket. “Nothing, just Thomas telling me he took the day off.”

Angelica nodded. “You know when you vanished with him I assumed he was some serial killer. We were all really scared until Eliza told me she saw you at the store.”

Alex jumped at that. He forced a laugh and gulped. “Yeah after I met him I kinda, ran off with him. We moved out of the city together after the first week. I was at that store because the one where we were ran out of some stuff and we were moving to South Carolina and-” He stopped. He was doing it again. Rambling too much. “It’s great to see you again.”

Angelica had obviously noticed the sudden change of subject, but rolled with it. “You should come over tonight. I’m having a movie viewing and I’m inviting only gays, and we’re going to watch the dumbest hetero movie ever.”

 

“Ooh I may be excluded, you know I’m bisexual, not gay.” He placed his hand on his chest and spotted his colored nails. Okay so he may be bi, but he’s most certainly someone who leaned towards men and a feminine side.

Angelica wrapped her arm around his neck and tugged him close. “You can still laugh at stupid hetero assholes with us. Come on, if you bring your boy I’ll bring my girl. John and Laf will be there with their loves. Eliza’s gonna show and I’ll convince her to bring her dearest Maria.”

“You’re afraid of the terms boyfriend and girlfriend aren’t you?” Alex said laughing.

Angelica huffed. “No! And besides, you probably didn’t use the term boyfriend for Thomas until a month ago.” She turned her head up, a smirk crawling across her face as if she had beaten Alex at his own game.

Alexander laughed. “Oh that’s real cute. Sadly you ended up being wrong yet again. We’ve been using the terms for about ten months.” He looked up at they approached work. “I’ll talk to Tommy about that movie tonight. He gets a little anxious around big groups of people so who knows.” They kept talking on the way up to their floor, exchanging phone numbers before parting ways. Alex sighed as he walked back to his desk, sitting down with a huff.

This whole ordeal was a lot harder than he thought it would be. If six months seemed like forever at the start, with friends it was going to be a lot longer. At least Alex could insure their safety. Thomas never went after people they knew on a personal level. Angelica was safe. John was safe. Laf was safe. He would keep them safe for six months and then leave. They wouldn’t hear from him again. They would never know the shit Alex was in.

His mind kept racing with thoughts he almost didn’t notice Thomas hugging him from behind. Almost being the keyword, as a smile spread across his face gently. “I thought you took the day off?” He turned his chair around to face the man looming over him.

“I refused to let you walk home. A fragile thing like you wouldn’t last a minute alone on those streets.” Thomas was grinning and Alex could hear the stifled laughter from John and Lafayette. “Also it’s boring by myself and you’re the only person that wants to talk to me at any time in the day.”

Alex snorted. “Ass.” He stood and sighed. “Oh also an...old friend of mine invited me to a little movie viewing. There’s gonna be other people and you don't have to go but I’d very much like too since I having seen the Schuylers in well...a year.” He grinned anxiously. He tried keeping his gaze on Thomas, despite knowing that John and Laf were doing everything to figure out the nature of the relationship playing out before them.

Thomas didn’t have much interest until the name Schuyler was said. He thought on the name before sighing and nodding. “I’ll go with you. It’ll be easier than dropping you off.” Alex clapped excitedly and Thomas kissed his forehead. “Alright love, lets go. I got some...work things I need a brainiacs help on.”

Alex smiled and waved his goodbyes as they exited. Okay so maybe this would be a little bit easier than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS SHORT IM SORRY!! My friend tried stealing this fic (like copy paste) so i had to update soon as possible. BUT HEY LOOK IM TRYING

**Author's Note:**

> This is Rei's first solo full work on this account!!!!!


End file.
